memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KarimB
Welcome to Memory Alpha, KarimB! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the User:KarimB page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- KarimB (Talk) 22:06, 26 March 2009 Questions for J.J. Abrams Okay, let's see if I get this right: For 10 days, everybody can ask questions on the page you're creating and after that, Shran and I (together with the other folks on the IRC channel) will pick the, let's say, 10 best ones. And after that, you make the final choice which questions are to be taken and which not? I have no idea what kind of questions will be asked by people, especially when this makes the rounds, but I'm sure Shran agrees with me that our main criteria when choosing the questions are "Has the question relevance for MA?" and "Is this a question that has not been asked 100/50/2 times before?". We'll see how this will turn out from here. I'm looking forward to it! --Jörg 10:03, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Looks good, I added a little more MA specific info about spoilers and the relevance of the questions for MA, though. I posted a comment mentioning the page in the forum and we'll put something on the main page a little later today. We're also thinking about other ways to further promote the competition but I must honestly tell you I'm quite disappointed that we weren't informed that this is indeed a competition with prizes etc. I do think that is something that could have been mentioned. --Jörg 19:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :So...when will the answers be posted? This was intended to be completed before the movie came out and it's been 4 days since. Do we have any updated timeframe? Thanks. — Morder 00:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Morder, I just received the answers and have shared them with Shran and Jorg. We'll be posting them asap. -- Karim (talk) 20:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! — Morder 20:54, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: JJ Abrams Interview Prizes Great to hear! Sorry for the delayed response, I was hoping to confer with Jorg about how to hand out the prizes, but I have not yet been able to get in touch with him. Picking the winners at random sounds good to me, though. Maybe just put the names in a jar or something and pull them out one by one. First two get the grand prizes, third and fourth get the second prizes, and the next three get the runner-up prizes. If you can't get a hold of any of them for some reason, then maybe bump one name up and draw another name. For example, let's say you have grand prize winner #1, grand prize winner #2, second prize winner #1, second prize winner #2, etc. If you can't reach grand prize winner #2, then second prize winner #1 becomes grand prize winner #2. That will also move one of the runners-up to second prize status, and you can draw another name to give the runner-up prize to. Does that sound like it could work? --From Andoria with Love 01:20, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Full agreement here. Sorry, I was on a 1-week school trip and couldn't respond earlier. --Jörg 06:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me too. I'll randomly pick the winners, will let the two of you know who they are, and will send those users a talk page message. Thanks for all the help guys! :) -- Karim (talk) 17:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC)